Knowing Love A Bellamort Fanfic
by Delphini Cassiopeia Riddle
Summary: All characters Belong to JKR This is just after escaping from the Ministy in OotP . Will Voldemort Forgive such a Mistake ?


Knowing Love

Bellatrix knelt in guilt before her Master. She had failed him. The Prophecy had been destroyed. They had been defeated. Her master was highly annoyed. There was no deeper guilt than failing her Master. She knew she would be punished. She knew there was no escape. She just wanted it to finish quickly.

'Bellatrix, you ... have failed me! You let the Prophecy get destroyed! You have done such a mistake that cannot be forgiven! Do you understand Bella?!'

'My Lord ... please!' She said desperately 'I tried, My Lord! Master I-I tried!' She was almost in tears trying to hide her face from him.

'There is no firgiveness for what you have done! Only punishment! You get It Bellatrix? Crucio!'

'AAAAAAHHHHH!' She fell to the floor screaming. 'Master! Please... noooo... stop...' she said between her screams. But no one could hear them through the silencing charm on the doors of the room. Only her Lord was there. But her Master did not have the general bliss he had when he tortured someone. He had a strange expressionless face.

The curse was lifted. Lord Voldemort got up from his Seat. ' Ah . Bella. I love to hear you scream. Don't Disappoint me.' The mock in his voice caused a fresh stream of tears to flow down her thought to herself lying motionless on the floor- Please. Please my Lord. I am your servant. You have full authority over me. I belong to you. My mind , body, and soul belongs to you. I love you . I lust after you, only if you could know.

'Crucio!'

She howled in pain again. 'AAAAH!'

'Noooo... AHH'

She lay motionless. Her body had given away. Voldemort lifted the curse from her body and thought over what he just heard in her thoughts. He had a sinking feeling in his heart which he thought he had killed long ago. He looked down at her face. Her face was beautiful, how had he not seen, though most of her beauty was sucked away by Azkaban. 14 years in Azkaban. She had not let him down. She had braved Azkaban for him when most others had disowned their Master. And it ways not entirely her fault as well. Lucius was more to blame for the prophecy. He had read her thoughts before quite a few times. She always saw him not just as her Master, but also in a romantic way. She never had such thoughts for her own husband.

He looked at her motionless body, her closed eyes. She was his only female Death Eater. She was the most faithful. But he felt some bond stonger than just Master and Slave with her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. It felt good. He realised, Dumbledore was wrong. Albus had said that he could not love, but he loved. He had fallen in love with the woman lying in front of him.

He slowly picked her and carefully carried her to his own room. He lay her down on the velvety green covers of the bed. He looked at her tear-stained face. He felt a slight tinge of what he felt was guilt. He wiped her face with his hand. He seated himself on an armchair facing the bed and Nagini coiled around his arm.

'Oh Nagini, why is this happening? Why am I, Lord Voldemort feeling human emotions like Love? This isn't right is it?'

Nagini hissed at him and uncoiled herself and left the room.

'I don't know. She sure does affect you. Well you are not completely inhuman. You still can feel. Let her be your strength and not your weakness'

He thought over what Nagini had said. She always seemed right. He looked at the clock. Around two hours had passed since he had brought Bellatrix in. He walked over to the bed and stared longingly at his Bella. Yes, she was his. Only his. Both of them knew. Bellatrix stirred. She opened her eyes and saw the unfamiliar bed. She sat up immediately realising she was on her Master's bed and her Master was right behind her looking at her. She tried to get out of the bed but before she could a voice stopped her.

'No Bella. Don't have to. I brought you in here. Stay where you are.'

Voldemort moved over to her and sat on the bed facing her. She cast her eyes down. She could not bear to look at her Master. Her lust could not win over her guilt. Her eyes welled up and spilled as she spoke.

'I -I am sorry Master. I, I have failed you...'

'Hush Bella!' He placed a finger on her lips. He had something of a smile on his face, Bellatrix had noticed. A kind smile.A rare emotion on his face. 'You have failed me. That is no doubt. But that is the past. Nothing can be done... Now tell me Bella, are you alright?'

Bellatrix could not understand her Master. Was he not furious. 'Master? Have ... have you forgiven me?'

'Oh yes Bella. I have'

'Thank you, Thank You my Lord!' She felt her heart leap with Joy. She had been forgiven. She looked longingly at her Master. She felt a strong urge to kiss him. But she knew better not to show any emotion in front of him.

However, Voldemort had read her mind. His expression suddenly stiffened. 'Control. Control your emotions Bella.'

Realisation hit her that he was reading her mind. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. She knew she was in trouble. Voldemort closed in on her. She closed her eyes shut as she felt his hands wrap around her waist and shoulder. He cupped her face with one hand and the other was pulling her middle close to his. Their faces were half an inch apart when his lips slowly found hers. He placed a long passionate kiss on her lips. Taken aback by the sudden act Bellatrix kissed him back not realising it was her Master and not her husband. But Voldemort did not object. Their lips parted and Bellatrix felt the heavenly feel fade.

'I know how you think of me. But I want to hear from your own mouth Bella'

She turned a deeper shade of red.

'My Lord... I ... I love you, my Lord. I need you, I lust for you, My Lord' she cast her eyes down, embarrased.

'Good girl Bella. Well I have something to say Bella.'

'Ye-yes my Lord?' She felt a tingling sensation develop in her stomach. She was getting excited.

'From the very first day I cast my eyes on you, I've felt something for you. Today I truthfully have understood that. Your screams affected me so deep I could not keep the curse on you. You are my strength and also my weakness Bella.' He said with a soft sigh and smiled.

'My - My Lord?' She looked into his eyes rather taken aback by what she had just heard. She felt an odd sort of excitement build in her. Does he really love me? Or is it just a dream. she thought to herself.

'It's no dream Bella. It is the truth.' He said answering her question. 'Do you want proof?' Bellatrix gave a slight hungry nod.

'Very well' ha said with a sly grin. Bellatrix was turning red. She was still so close to her Master. She had butterflies in her stomach. Childish excitement built up in every bit of her. 'But first, I guess we could have some supper. I bet you are hungry, well I am. And anyways you are too weak now.' Bellatrix did not object.

With a swish of his wand, wine, bread, soup, and meat appeared on the bedside table. He propped her up by the headrest, and held out a spoonful of soup to her mouth. She looked hesitantly into his eyes. 'Have it, Bella'he said lovingly. She nodded and took a sip. Both of them had supper feeding each other. Voldemort had never had such an experience, Love indeed was an amazing emotion. He already felt strong confessing it and realising he had been a fool to think it was for the weak. He looked adoringly at his Bella. She was so beautiful, so stunning, how he wished she was rightfully his and not Rodolphus'. He sighed deeply as Bellatrix looked up at him. He let their eyes meet and caught her in a tight embrace around he shoulders. She snuggled close to his body, placing her head over his heart and felt it beat. It was beating with the same pace as hers. 'My... lord... Master ...' she whimpered savouring every minute.

He slowly raised her chin and kissed her lips. She felt sparks flying in her stomach at his parted for half a second and again Voldemort placed his lips upon hers. Love felt so good, he thought. He lay her flat on the bed and climed over her. He placed a hand around her waist and another behind her head. He pulled her close, their middles touching as he placed one passionate kiss after the other on her lips. She let out low moans as each kiss went deeper and deeper.

'Bella, you know love better than me. Teach me.' Bellatrix looked into his eyes, a wide amused grin spread across her face.

'Yes, Master.'

'Another thing Bella, when we are alone, I am not your Master. I am your lover. Call me Voldemort.'he said in a soothing tone. 'B-but Mas-'

'Bella!'he gave an angry hiss'listen to what I say. Forget for tonight I am your Master. Concentrate on me like the love of your life!'

'I always have thought of you as the love of my life, V-Voldemort.' She smiled at him and taking hold of his shoulders pulled him upon her and turned them over so that she was over her Lord. She placed her lips between his collar bone and and kissed it passionately before moving on to the right side of his neck. He let out a small groan. He then slowly pulled down the shoulder of her dress and kissing her shoulder turned over again. She liked the way his weight was on her. She let out a soft groan as he undid her dress. Within a minute the dress was off her. Her Master pulled off his own robes too. He sat up beside her. She looked worn out but was hungry for more. 'Not more today Bella, you are weak to take any more.'

'But Vol-' she started in protest

'Hushh. Now Bella, come into my arms.'

'She did as she was told. A tight embrace held on to her. She could feel her bare body touching his sides. She felt her chest tighten. She lay a hand on his muscular chest and stroked it. With the other hand around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder, she whispered 'I love You Voldemort' and fell asleep.

He looked at the sleeping woman in his warms and reapeated what she had just said. And that was the truest he could be.

Next Morning she woke up on her Master's bed to find him already up. His back was towards her. He spoke to her but none of the sweetness of the last night remained, it was cold as ice again. 'Morning Bella. Get yourself robed and get out. Go to the meeting room . I have another plan.'

'Yes Vol- Master!' she said quickly correcting herself. He truned and looked at her face. A guilty grin running across his face. 'And yes Bella, spend the night with me. I expect... more from you tonight'. At these words Bellatrix gave a small giggle. Her curls bounced slightly as she repiled 'Yes Voldemort, my Master.'

.

.

.

The End


End file.
